Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for launching fireworks.
Description of the Related Art
A device for launching single shot fireworks typically adopts an electric igniter that ignites a lifting charge. However, firing holes of the single shot fireworks are either too large or too small, the launching force of the lifting charge does not fully act on the projection of the fireworks and parts of the energy produced when the lifting charge is ignited leaks from the firing holes, all which results in a variable, and often insufficient launch height and imprecise launch angle. Although additional lifting charges can be added to solve this problem, this makes the product more dangerous. In addition, the assembly of the electric igniter and the launching device is laborious, and the fixation mode of the fireworks is time-consuming.